


An Archangel's Revenge

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in love with Sam . You kill Kali when she tries to kill sam. Gabriel captures and tortures you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were and still are in love with Sam. You helped them after your uncle Bobby died. Sam fought his attraction for you but in the end you two did get together. 

 

Sam had left right afterwards and you did not understand what you did wrong . He just up and disappeared. Of course he was upset over losing Dean once again. Dean and Castiel disappeared and Sam just took off. 

 

You finally heard from him when he checked in with you a couple months later. You met him at a diner. You hugged him and was about to kiss him when he stopped you. 

"I am sorry. I can't I am involved with someone. " He said

Your heart smashed into a million pieces but you sat down and talked to him anyway. He filled you in on how he met a lady named Amelia. He liked her alot. He also had something come up and had to get away. He needed your help to find out what was tracking him. 

He was staying at the local motel. You read up and realized it was a demi god. Or that is what all things pointed to. 

When you woke up Sam , he was baffled. 

"Are you sure? Most of them were killed off when Gabriel died. Well there was one that survived but she would not be. " Sam did not finish that sentence. 

The air was misty and a woman appeared. 

"Sam how are you? I want to know where Gabriel is?" Kali asked she had him lifted in the air and he was gasping. All you could think of she was hurting your Sam. You tackled her. Sam crashed down on the floor. 

 

Sam was telling you while you were fighting with the goddess something but you did not listen and took the spear that would kill a goddess and stabbed her with it. She died and turned to dust. 

"Sweetie it is a good thing Gabriel is dead or you would be dead right now. " Sam said when you got up. 

You felt like he was ungrateful and felt bad. You took a shower and When you got out. You dressed and met Sam one last time. You knew your heart could not take seeing him again. 

"Sam if you need me I will do research . My uncle would want me to. I can not see you for while. I am still in love with you Sam." You say. Tears are coming down your face. 

"I know I am sorry. I just fell for someone else. I did not want to hurt you Y/N but I just did not feel like that about you." Sam said trying to give you a hug. He was leaving again. And turned back to you. "Be careful. I know you might not have Gabriel coming after you but one of her friends might someday. " 

You watched him drive away. You have a few things to tie up then you are going to your uncle's one cabin. 

The cabin is awesome as always. You fall asleep crying. You are exhausted. 

You wake up and you know you are not in Kansas anymore or so to speak. You do not recognize where you are. You feel yourself hanging upside down. You see feet. 

You are gagged and the person or whatever it is hits you. You feel yourself bleeding. 

Then you hear his voice. "Well you are awake. I am surprised that after all the torture I did you did not wake up sooner princess. " He said coming down to your eye level. 

You see golden eyes. You have no idea who it is. He is very handsome and he looks pissed. 

"Sweetie did you think I would not find out about your killing my girl. " He said

You knew this was about the Goddess. You fought against your gag. 

"oh so you know what I am talking about? " He asked "I don't think you know who I am." 

He stood up again and then untied you from hanging. You hit the ground hard. You passed out only for a short time though. You felt the stinging of the whip again. It felt like he was putting salt in your wounds. 

"Awe poor princess. I could not let you sleep when I have so much torturing to do." He said. 

You woke up in a cage. He put food in so well you did not understand why he was feeding you . You did not eat in fear of him poisoning you. He also had put a glass of water in your cage or cell.

Your gag was off. 

You turned and the whip came down on your naked body. Your breasts felt that sting right away. 

"Ouch come on dude. Maybe I deserve this but not my boobs. " You say

"They are nice but sorry I feel like messing you up. You turned my girl into dust." he said

"Unless you are Gabriel who is dead than she was not your girl." You say and spit out blood. Your stomach is sick. You turn and throw up blood. 

He grabs you by the hair and make you face him. "I am Gabriel you bitch and you took a woman who I once loved away from me." He says and then slams you hard into the bed. You pass out. 

****************************************************************

Sam tries to get ahold of you but can not find you. He figures you are pissed at him still. Dean found him and is back in his life. 

"So you just left her and Kevin to go off with this woman?" Dean says

"Look Dean I just was sick of the whole hunting monsters and not having a normal life thing. What do you want me to say?" Sam says sick of Dean being pissed at him for dropping the ball with Kevin and you. 

 

"She saved your life. She has no idea what is after her and what could have got her. I swear if Bobby's niece Y/N is hurt I will beat your ass Sam" Dean said

They had no idea Gabriel was alive.

******************************************************

You woke up and was staring into his golden eyes. He was quite beautiful. You felt like dying. 

"Well well well you are up. Shall we start with your torture again?" Gabriel said

"Why not just kill me . I have nothing left." You say

"That would be too easy princess" He said


	2. anger turns to esire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is still feeling pain from healing and losing Kali. He fights it.

An Archangel's revenge 2

By:L.R. Bare 

Rated:Mature

Pairings:Gabriel/Reader

 

Gabriel did not understand why he was so mad. Kali had betrayed him so many times. He knew she was 

evil. He let you sleep off the torture. He heard your thoughts. You wanted to die. Your heart was broken 

from Sam Winchester. His anger had took over at so many points he could not count. She was one of his 

first loves. He knew she was evil though. Hell they had done a few evil things together. 

 

Gabriel paced the kitchen. He was wondering what he should do with you. His anger was still there. He 

needed to heal you. So he went back in your cell and touched you healing you instantly when he did he 

saw all the things you knew and did. He saw how you protected Sam and that Kali was trying to kill Sam 

and you. To spite that though he also had his love for her and saw you kill her and got made all over 

again. 

 

Gabriel had to get out of the cell. He was still wanting to hurt you and also hurt himself. He was 

still healing from the blow he took from his brother. It made him crazy and his energy out of whack. His 

anger took over and he took up the whip. 

 

You moaned in pain as the whip came across your naked backside. He watched with anger and hunger. He 

was still the horny archangel. He almost gave in to his desires. He turned away and went into the other 

room. 

 

Gabriel had to get out of this place for a little while. He had to go and heal a little more. He drew 

himself a bath. He put the healing salts in and got in. He had left you food and water but you did not 

eat or drink.

 

"She is a foolish human. She will surely die. " Gabriel said as the salts glowed and started forming 

more of a seal on his wound. 

 

His energy was low. He needed to charge and then try to reason this out. You are just a really pretty 

human and he was pissed at you for killing Kali. 

 

*********************************************************************

Dean shook his head at Sam. He was so mad when they got to the cabin and found you gone. 

"Sam so help me whoever did this left no clues. If she is hurt or killed . It is your fault. I 

understand you did not love her but seriously. Why do this to her?" Dean said

 

"Dean I did not mean for her to get hurt or taken. I will make this right." Sam said

 

Dean doubted it. He was so mad at Sam he could hit him. You were like a sister to him. The only thing they had left of Bobby and now you might be hurt or dead and it was all Sam's fault. 

**********************************************************************************************

 

You were hurting now. You felt pain in places you never knew could feel pain. You watched him as he 

came into your cell. His face a mixture of hurt and desire. You cringed when he came near you. He had 

food and water with him. 

 

"You have to eat and drink. You have to get back up your strength." Gabriel said. He noticed you were 

getting real skinny. He had you here for two weeks now and was really on the edge of killing you and or 

taking it out on you in the other way. He looked at your bleeding body. It was beautiful. He felt 

himself getting hard. He got mad at himself. He saw your fear in your eyes like a caged animal. 

 

"You just want to hurt me more. Just kill me I have nothing left. I want to die. I am sorry. Kali was 

evil and would have killed me and Sam. " You said

 

Gabriel came over sat the tray down on the bed and straddled you. Then he took and sat you up and put 

a glass in your mouth. "Drink you stupid human." He said. 

You drank. You had to admit the water going down your throat felt good. Then he made you eat feeding you 

like a baby. 

 

"You will eat from now on. You hear me. I have not decided what to do with you. I am trying to stop 

beating you but Kali meant something to me. " Gabriel said.

He then left and you throw up. 

*****************************************************************************

He came back in later and touched the walls transforming your room into more of a bedroom than a cell. 

You had a nice bathroom with huge tub and shower. He gave you a closet so you could dress. The chains 

were still hanging on the wall. And you saw that. You somehow knew the anger was not gone. 

 

"Bathe you smell disgusting" He said and left. 

 

You went into the bathroom and ran the bath water. You slipped into the tub and washed and soaped up 

everything. Shaved your legs. Then you put on a robe and slipped into something nice in the closet. You 

liked the nightgowns and was tired. So you fell asleep. 

 

Gabriel watched you as you lay there. You smelled so good now. Your hair fanned out on the pillow like 

that. He wanted you and felt guilty. First for the fact you killed Kali. Second for the fact he knew 

you had a good reason. He knew Kali was evil. He had loved her at one point and she had tried to kill 

him. 

 

You felt his lips kiss your shoulders and then you felt him snuggle to you. He smelled like candy. You 

felt his lips kiss yours and thought it was a dream. 

Gabriel could not help himself. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to at least feel your softness when 

laying beside you. He hoped his anger would not take over and hurt you again. 

 

********************************************************

You awoke to smelling candy but he was gone. Had you imagined it or did he cuddle you. It felt good. 

Like a comforting feeling. 

 

You went to the table that had just appeared and it had food on it. You felt like there was something 

wrong with Gabriel like he was not right. 

You kept that to yourself. 

*************************************

Gabriel had awoke and saw images in his head of you killing Kali and got mad. He knew that when his 

accident happened his brother killing him and his healing had made his senses go haywire. He was also 

feeling things in the other direction too. He felt that you were a good human. he also was desiring you 

in the other way. Stupid human desire. He always was a horny angel. He never wanted someone so bad in 

his life. And he had had a long life. He was immortal after all. 

 

He watched you eat. Then he came in and you curled up in the corner expecting him to strike. 

"I will try to refrain from hitting you. I promise. I have to heal you and it takes alot of my strength 

to do that." Gabriel said sitting beside you on the bed. 

"How very nice of you." You said vindictively. 

"I deserved that" Gabriel said and saw that you had some bruises he had not healed. He touched you. You 

saw what happened to him and how he had to get healed. And saw that something was still haywire in him. 

He started shaking. You felt his anger and then he pulled you to him and kissed you with a force that 

took your breath away.


	3. giving into passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel feels that you can help each other. You two have some fun.

An Archangel's Revenge 3

By:L.R. Bare

Pairings:Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated:Mature

 

Right after he kissed you. He pulled back. He felt the anger return. He also felt his desire. He wanted to make you feel every inch of him and then some. His desire won out. And he took possession of your mouth again. He raked his fingers down your back. As his tongue assaulted your mouth. You had been with Sam and just one other. Neither of them had ever made you feel like you were on fire like this. 

 

He ripped at your clothing and bared your breasts taking them into his hungry mouth. He bite and sucked at them as your passion climbed higher. He snapped his cloths off and you felt how huge he was. His mouth was not satisfied though and licked down your tummy.. His fingers dove into your core making you grind into them. You felt a desire and need you never knew existed. 

 

You were seeing stars when his tongue dipped into you and licked while his finger played you like an instrument. You were gone when his huge member sunk into inch by sweet inch and he rammed it in hard. 

You heard him moan and yell "I hate you" . He turned you over and rammed it in again and whipped you while ramming it in to you. It felt good. Sweet pleasure and pain. Gabriel healed you as he did that he felt himself lose control and he shuttered. 

He turned around and felt his grace grow. The hate inside him had gone. Or at least for now. Maybe he could use this in another way. He still felt his healing was not complete but his grace had not glowed in awhile. 

He pulled you to him. And kissed your forehead. Then he felt all your feelings for Sam. You were wondering why you let him do that when you still thought you loved Sam. 

 

He got jealous for a minute and realized his anger was still there he snapped his clothes back on. He sighed. He did not know why he desired you maybe the anger made way for passion. He heard hate sex was good. Maybe that was this. He knew at one time he loved Kali but she had betrayed him. 

 

"So did Moose ever make you curl your toes like that princess?" Gabriel asked and snapped out. 

************************************************

You felt violated or like your body had betrayed you. How could you be attracted to him when he tortured Dean and terrorized Sam. Oh and whipped you and tortured you. You know you kind of deserved but Kali still was evil. 

 

You took another shower and looked in the mirror at yourself. You wondered how would you like him after he tortured you. This was weird at best. 

 

You were a hunter and that archangel was the enemy or was he? Sam had hurt you just not physically. He had let you believe that you could be loved. Well uncle Bobby had loved you but that was your Uncle and that was different. Your parents had ignored you. 

You went back to bed and cried. When you got up Gabriel was sitting on the edge of your bed. 

You jumped "So now are you going to beat me again.? " You ask

"No I kind of enjoyed the other way. I think you did too. I just need you to not mention Kali and by the way I am erasing that memory from your head so I do not have to see it when I touch you. " Gabriel said touching your head and you felt weird but relived. 

"What do you want from me? I am not that pretty and well you seem to get mad at me when I am around. " You say

"Well you also bring out a desire that is helping me heal. I am thinking maybe we can help each other." Gabriel said. "You have to admit I am good with my tongue" 

The thought of what he did to you with his tongue makes you blush and swirm. 

Gabriel smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. "I have an idea" He says and snaps his fingers. 

You are bound up and tied by your hands. Your feet are just barely touching the floor. "I thought you said no more torture." You say 

He lifts gets under you and says "Oh darling I think you will like this torture. " He says as he buries his face in you licking at your sweet juices. His fingers stretching you out. and his tongue sucking and licking you like you never have been before. You feel the waves hit you and you are floating. Your legs are wrapped around his head and resting on his shoulders. 

You feel like you are flying by the time he takes you and lifts you on to him untying you from you restraints. Your hands rake over his back and your nail dive into his skin scratching him. 

He moans and you know he is just as enamored as you are. He goes faster and faster. Then you feel him hold you in one position. And then he shudders. 

"Damn woman the way you grind them hips into me." He whispers in your ear. 

He throws you over his shoulder and runs a bath. Then he slides you in with him. He bathes you gently. He kisses your back and shoulders gingerly. 

**********************************************

Dean and Sam in the mean time were on the way to finding you. They found the cave by your Uncle bobby's and found a door. They walked in on Gabriel and you in the bathtub. 

"What the hell Gabriel" Dean said

"What the fuck we thought you were dead." Sam said

"Well thank you chuckleheads." Gabriel said. "Now could you give me and the lady privacy while we bathe?" 

You blushed. Sam looked at you in a weird way. 

They went out and sat in the room attached to the bedroom.


	4. Gabriel deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel talks to the boys and lets them know that he plans on keeping you as retaliation for killing Kali. And finds out what they know of your healing powers.

An Archangel's Revenge 4

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Rated: Mature

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

 

You watched the boys leave. You felt his lips kiss the back of your neck. Gabriel felt how torn you were with Sam in the next room. 

 

"I guess we should get out of here huh?" Gabriel said not moving still kissing down your back. You felt like he had no clue what he was doing to you. He sighed "I don't blame you if you want to leave with them."

 

"I am not going to tell them about the torture. I promise. I do have to talk to Sam though. I have to straighten it out between us." You say getting out. You did not want to but you knew the boys would come right back in on Gabriel and you. You then step out and dry off. 

 

"You can if you want to I am not scared of them chuckleheads. I know you are still in love with Moose." Gabriel said he felt hurt. He did not understand why. He got out dried off as you got dressed and snapped on his clothes. "Ready princess?"

 

You open the door and find a brick wall. "Gabriel I thought you were going to let me talk to them?" You say turning and finding him right there. He pulled you to him and buried his face in your neck.

 

"I am sorry but I need more time with you. You are healing me. They would take you away from me. " Gabriel says as he kisses you neck and leaves you breathless. His kisses have gotten you spinning. The last few days all you wanted him to do was torture you like this. Once he touched you nothing else seemed to matter.

 

Then his lips came down upon yours and it made you feel light headed. You blacked out. Gabriel carries you to the bed and whispers. "Sorry pumpkin I can not lose you. I do not know why but you are healing me. " Gabriel says kissing your forehead. He put you to sleep. Angels have powers to mojo humans into any state they want. That was why God always had angels talk to humans when he wanted they to do stuff. Gabriel snapped out. 

***************************************************************************************

 

He snapped into the next room where Dean and Sam looked up right away. 

 

"Where is she? You son of a bitch?" Sam said 

"Now now pipe down Moose. As you saw I was giving her a bath. She fell asleep. Moose you made her upset anyway. Aren't you in love with a woman named Amelia?" Gabriel said trying to stay away from the Kali subject. "And Dean, before you chime in I will take care of her." Gabriel said turning to Dean

Dean was thinking of why he shouldn't agree with Gabriel. Sam had hurt him too. He knew Sam hurt you. In the end, he had to side with Sam "Where is she?" Dean said

"I got her in safe keeping" Gabriel said smiling remembering you in the next room snuggling to his pillow. "New subject. What is she besides human?" Gabriel asks and both their faces look mystified." You seriously did not know she is different?" 

"Bobby said something about weird things happening the day she was born but we never thought he meant she was different." Dean said

"That is why I backed away from her" Sam said 

"No you backed away because she reminded you of Dean and the hunter life you wanted out of" Gabriel said. He figured he could use Dean being mad at Sam against the brothers so he could keep you. 

Dean gave Sam a dirty look but then looked back at Gabriel "I know what you are doing and it will not work. Whether she is different or not she is Bobby's niece. That makes her family." Dean said

"Oh I will take care of her. I plan to keep her for what happened to me. Kind of a loss for a loss boys. You know what I mean?" Gabriel said. He knew they would catch on. He knew that Kali was dead and she did it. Plus he read their minds knowing they wanted him not to know. 

"You have known all along she killed Kali. You probably guilted her into sleeping with you." Sam said

"No Sam it was mutual. She needed me to heal too. You broke her heart. You little heartbreaker you" Gabriel said coming over and pinching his cheek. "Yes I knew she killed Kali. After a little while I got over that. And realized she was healing me." Gabriel shook his head. 

"She should not be used like that." Dean said 

"Well Sam was using her too and he broke her heart. So I feel what is going on between her and I is mutual." Gabriel said

"You sorry son of a bitch what happened when you first got her??. You knew all along she killed Kali. You probably tortured her." Sam said

"Yeah well I was angry and hurt and all that. Hm well she forgave me and it is her forgiveness that counts." Gabriel said looking at both the boys who were pissed now knowing he tortured you. They had no idea how much he tortured you. Gabriel realized it still made him hurt a bit but he wanted you more. 

 

Dean ran to the door and opened it to find a brick wall. 

"Now really. I am a Trickster and you know when I want something to stay or do what I want it happens." Gabriel said shaking his head and finger at Dean and Sam. 

"Where is she?" They both yelled.

"I have her safely in one of my portals. She is sleeping until I go back and kiss her awake. She is so much better in bed than most humans. Always enjoyable but I tire after a few days. This one is just well flexible and passionate. " Gabriel said

"And you are using her to heal you" Dean said

"Yeah but I did not know that when we first did something." Gabriel said smiling. He knew the chuckleheads were going to try to catch him and make him take them back to you. He snapped out before they got the chance. In his wake they found a letter saying they could call out to him if they needed help but no other time. You were his now. 

"God damn it Sam you got Kevin in danger now you got Y/N held prisoner by Gabriel for killing Kali" Dean said looking at Sam bitterly. 

 

*************************************************************************************************

Gabriel snapped back to you where you still slept and snuggled up to you kissing the back of your neck. 

"Sleep darling you are mine now" Gabriel said.


	5. Chapter 5

Archangel's Revenge 5

By: L.R. Bare

Gabriel/Reader

Rated:Mature

 

You feel drugged. You wondered why Gabriel who had promised to let you go did not fulfill his promise or did he explain it and you forgot. What kind of loopy drugs was this archangel giving you. Maybe it had all been a lie and he was still mad. 

 

When Gabriel walked into the room he had a smile on his face. "Hi Princess. You feeling better now." Gabriel said 

"I feel weird" You say and look around the room everything is fuzzy. 

I had to put you to sleep. I think maybe when I mojoed you it got you high." Gabriel said looking funny at you. 

 

You gave him a dirty look "Why did you not want me to talk to Sam?" You ask 

 

"Cause I need you here. I " He stopped while talking looking at your dilated eyes maybe he had put too much angel juice in you. He laid his hand on you and took some away. Your head was spinning but then you were fine. 

 

"Why do you need me?" You say sitting up. 

You could tell he was debating on telling you the truth. He wanted to keep you. He wanted to know why you were healing him. And he was starting to get jealous about Sam too. He wanted to keep you for himself. 

 

He shook his head. "Well Princess like I told the Chuckleheads. I get to keep you because you took Kali from me. " He said and then wished he had not told you that he saw you start to cry. "I am sorry but it is true and you know that." 

You did and felt bad. You had killed her. You just forgot the memory because he took it from you. You did however see his eyes look at you like he was mad at you. 

 

Gabriel was mad at you and himself. He was still hurting from Kali's death and and now he started feel something for you. He wondered if it was just lust and the fact for some odd reason you were healing him. 

He came around to you and sat on the bed. He then took your head into his hands and wiped your tears with his fingers. 

"Am I so bad?" Gabriel asked.

You would have answered but then his lips came down upon yours. You felt like you were floating. His kisses made you feel so good. Sam's had never done that before. 

He pulled back and had a weird look on his face. "Quit thinking of Sam." He said then he lips crashed down on yours and his tongue slide into your mouth. You forgot Sam in that moment. You felt a strong power push into you. You did not know what it was but it heightened your senses and made things tingle in every place on and in your body. 

Gabriel felt it in him and on him too. It was his grace. He however felt you too. Like your energy pushed out too. Or maybe whatever you were was that powerful. His desire however was too strong to care what you were. He felt himself want you more each time. 

You heard he say "Damn you for making me want you so bad." 

He then pushed you more into him and you felt that you both were naked. You felt him slide into hard. You moaned. It felt good. You were riding him and he grabbed your ass pushing you deeper into him. 

"Ohhh my god yes Gabriel" You moaned into his ear. He nibbled on your neck. As you bounced faster. He tried to slow you down. 

"Sweet lord woman slow down I want to enjoy every push." He said. 

Your desire was running high though and you wanted to feel the stars you thought you saw. He then took your breast into his mouth and that pushed you to where you exploded. He felt your muscles grip him as you rode him. He felt your sweet nectar slide down him and he lost his train of thought climbing to the stars you saw with you. 

He moaned "Y/N" 

His mouth took ahold of you again and his grace leapt into you. He whispered for you to close you eyes. You did and your felt amazing heat and sold at the same time. It made you both feel like every molecule in your body exploded and came back together making you feel some delicious. 

 

He took you into his arms and you both lay there for a few minutes. Not talking as he stroked your hair. 

"Please stay with me." Gabriel begged you. 

"I will if you release me when I ask you to." You said. You knew you loved him now. 

He smiled reading your thoughts. 

You two had no idea that someone was watching you and she was not happy. 

****************************************************************

Gabriel woke up the next morning to find you gone. He searched for you and felt betrayed. He figured you escaped and was sad. 

Then he found a weird note telling him to meet the person who took you in a cave. 

He ran to the cave which was right around the corner. To find you chained to the wall and bleeding. Standing right beside with a bloody knife in her hand was Kali. 

"I thought you died." He said 

"I thought you died to. Then I come back and find you making love to the person who tried to kill me." Kali said then she took the knife and made another slice in you. 

As he watched in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel was in a catch 22. You knew it and he knew it. You were hoping he was reading your pain -filled thoughts. You were thinking "Please Gabriel just say you were using me for my body and my healing powers." . You was not sure if the goddess could read your thoughts. 

 

Gabriel talked back to you. "I will get you out of this I promise" He said to you in your head. You sort of nodded and Kali who was turned around turned back. 

"So Gabriel what do you have to say for yourself?" Kali said getting close to him as you swung on the ceiling. You were light headed and passed out. 

 

*********************************************************************************************** 

 

You heard the sounds from the other room. They were fighting . 

 

"You can not kill her Kali." Gabriel said

"Why do you have feelings for the human?" Kali asked trying to probe his mind . She knew she could not probe your mind because you had a shield up. Gabriel put up a shield for his mind too.

What he said next made you hurt like nothing Sam ever said to you or about you. Even when Sam said he loved someone else it never hit you like this. And what was the kicker was you had told him to say it. It hurt coming out of his mouth though. 

 

"No darling she is healing me. I am using her. I think she has some special powers that helped me heal. You should know aren't you the one that told me that was the reason you are still alive is because she touched you after you died. " Gabriel said

 

"Yes she is a healing spie. Or at least half . I also suspect she is part angel. It is no wonder she is around them half wits . The Winchesters attract weird things. Do not forget lover that she did kill me in the first place." Kali said . You then heard muffled sounds. You realized they were having sex. That hurt too. 

 

You were trying to fall asleep again you did not want to hear what was going on in the other room. Gabriel making her feel like he made you feel. You realized then you loved him. And damn did it hurt you like nothing else had. 

 

A few hours later you were awoken to the stinging of the whip. You felt cut going in too. 

"Well human or whatever you are. I figure if I bleed you then I can take some of your power. I can heal myself and Gabriel and then kill you. " Kali said

You just looked up at her and shook your head. You felt so damn weak. You heard a clearing of the throat behind you. 

"Look you need to keep her strength up or she can not heal properly. " Gabriel said He touched you back and you felt warmth spread over you body. You knew he was healing you a little so you could heal yourself. You however were so distraught you did not want to heal yourself. 

"Just kill me bitch " You said to her. And then she got up in your face. 

"What did you call me human?" Kali asked

"You heard me Bitch kill me. I will not heal you and my blood will not heal you without the will too. I wish you only hatred. I have read the books my friends have. They say that it is not in the blood and they also say that it is my will. And will is for you to die or not be healed." You say and spit in her face. 

 

She hits you with all she has and then takes up the whip again. You black out from the pain. 

 

*****************************************************************************************

You hear them fighting again. 

"Kali you almost killed her damn it. I told you I need her to heal. She healed you feeling sorry for you touching you again. You know she is right." Gabriel said 

"Well why should I keep her alive then?" Kali said kissing him. 

 

"Because I need her to heal me." Gabriel said

"And why would she heal you? Do you think she loves you?" Kali said laughing. 

"I think the human has trust for me. And I think I can get her to heal me then I will heal you. " Gabriel said . You heard muffled sounds again. You were thinking damn it Gabriel why ? Then you passed out. 

*****************************************************************************

When you awoke you felt a warm sensation all over your body. You heard him talking in your head. 

"I am untying you then snapping you into somewhere she will not find you. She is determined to kill you." Gabriel said in your head. 

You felt him grab ahold of you and then you felt yourself on sheets. You got up and you were dizzy. You walked to the bathroom and ran the shower the water felt good against your bruised and battered skin. The cuts were starting to heal. You felt a hand touch you. And then the cuts were gone. And you did not feel so weak. 

"I am sorry I took so long. She kind of was not buying my story. I had to get out of there. Then I could not come directly here. For fear of her following me." Gabriel said but you could sense he was holding back something. 

"How can you heal me . You told her you were weak and needed me to heal you?" You asked. 

He turned you around and put his hand on your chin making you look at him. You looked into them butterscotch eyes and knew whatever he would say next no matter if true or not you would believe him.

"I lied to her. I am fine. Hell you healed me a few weeks back. I just wanted you with me. You are so more pleasant than her. Damn it woman . I was not supposed to feel like this." Gabriel said pulling you to him kissing you and you felt his arousal. He pulled away. "You are weak sleep." Then he touched your head and you blacked out. 

***************************************************

Gabriel knew that as soon as he saw Kali torture you. He was in love with you not her. And when she caught him and warned him she would kill you when she found you. He killed her. This time turning her to ash. He would not have her coming back. He needed you. He could not explain why.


End file.
